


Say The Right Thing

by Miraphina Atherton (mew_tsubaki)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Established Relationship, F/M, Free Verse, Older Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 00:05:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11324517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mew_tsubaki/pseuds/Miraphina%20Atherton
Summary: Victoire has a right to be infuriated when Neville lacks an opinion! Doesn't she?





	Say The Right Thing

**Author's Note:**

> The Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not to me. Read, review, and enjoy! Originally written for Aiiimy.

> _"Can't you understand_
> 
> _Say you believe_
> 
> _Just how easy_
> 
> _It is to please me_
> 
> _Because when you learn_
> 
> _You'll know what makes the world turn"_
> 
> — _Depeche Mode, "Blue Dress"_

* * *

Silk

_(satin)_

c.o.t.t.o.n…

Of course they're all beautiful!

Skimpy

nun-length

tea

I have a lot of **decisions** to make

Hair up,

hair down

or to the s-i-d-e ?

_Really_ , I never should've asked you.

**Shadow**

_Blush_

G_l_o_s_s

You say I look "gorgeous"

But where is your feeling?

Where did your voice's

^H:I:G:H:S^

(& — **lows** —)

go?

Why isn't your mind

_here_ ,

with us?

I design this dress

I can tailor it

**OR**

I can shred it to P…I…E…C…E…S

&& I don't think you'd notice

I don't want you to be

**verbose**

I want you to be

_Y—O—U_

Yes, Aunt Gab is _finally_ marrying Uncle Oliver

& I'll be her dressmaker & bridesmaid

(well, maid of honor)

So stop letting your mind wander

so you'll stop saying **bland** things

I want to know what you're think—

"You should've been the bride first"

Oh— _ **oh**_

Well, then…are you asking, luv?

**Author's Note:**

> XD YES! Another proposal! I love doing different takes on the scenario (this is like the FV version of the oneshot "Dreamscape")… Vicnev is so adorable… And Neville would do that… Haha, and yes, that is a snippet of Gabriver (Gabrielle/Oliver) stuck in there. ;P Couldn't help it. *lol*
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please review!
> 
> -mew-tsubaki X3
> 
> 2017 note: Cute. Just. Vicnev surprises me with how cute they can be sometimes, esp Nev. Accidentally proposing like that. XDDD *loves Neville*


End file.
